Lazos de Amor
by Menta Vulturi
Summary: Un terrible accidente las separó, solo el lazo que las une como hermanas podra reunirlas. Mejor summary adentro, pasen a leer.
1. Apataratoso accidente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como todo lo que aparezca aqui no me pertenece, SÓLO la historia es mía.**

**Summary: Un accidente las ha separado, sólo el lazo que las une puede reunirlas. ¿Podrán las trillizas, Rosalie, Alice e Isabella, reunirse, o nunca se volveran a ver**

**_  
****Flash Black**

_Iban en el auto la familia Swan , Isabella, Alice y Rosalie,de 5 años las 3, con su madre Renne y su padre Charlie, cuando las trillizas comenzaron a pelear..._

-Dame mi muñeca, Rosalie! - Chillaba la pequeña Alice - Es mía!

-No, no es así, esta es la mía, esta es la tuya - Le murmuraba Rosalie 

_-Cálmence niñas, no peleen - les decía su madre, intentando calmarlas_

_Rosalie se colgó del cuello de su padre, perdiendo el control del auto, volcándose en un profundo barranco, muriendo Charlie y Renne, Isabella callo fuera del auto, en el rio, siendo arrastrada por la corriente, mientras que las otras dos, estaban inconscientes...  
_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**P.O.V. Ana**

Me encontraba caminando por las orillas de un río, cuando escuché los grititos de una pequeña niña, me acerqué al rio, y lo que vi me sorprendió, muchisimo.

Habia una pequeña niña que no pasaba de los 5 años, siendo arrastrada por la corriente del rio,  
rápidamente fui por ella, no podía dejarla ahí, la cuidaría como a una hija, MI hija, la cargué hasta mi auto y la llevé a mi casa, ahí mi hermana Sofía me esperaba, me miraba sorprendida.

-Y esa niña? - inquirió - Luego me cuentas, hay que curarla - asenti -

La curamos juntas y la arropamos, le conté y le dije que la cuidariamos, estuvo de a cuerdo, seria como una hija para mi, una sobrina para ella, la llamariamos Isabella, y le diríamos Bella de cariño, tenia el cabello color caoba, muy lacio y brillante.

**P.O.V. Alice**

Habían ya pasado ya 13 años de ese espantoso accidente que nos separó de nuestra hermana Isabella, el accidente donde yo quedé ciega, y peor, donde murieron nuestros padres.

Mi tía Estela no ha parado de buscar a Isabella ya que ella fue arrastrada por la corriente cuando el auto callo por el barranco.

Rosalie estaba echa una fiera, ya que fue la ultima de nosotras en nacer y esta un poco ¿loca? de la cabeza, pero aun asi la queria, es mi trilliza, la tengo que querer, ¿no?_

Holaa..!

He venido con un nuevo fic, basado en la Telenovela Lazos de Amor, interpretada por Lucero, es muy hermosa.

Nos vemos en el prox capi!

~ Belly ~


	2. Rumbo a la Capital

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como todo lo que aparezca aqui no me pertenece, SÓLO la historia es mía.**

**Summary: Un accidente las ha separado, sólo el lazo que las une puede reunirlas. ¿Podrán las trillizas, Rosalie, Alice e Isabella, reunirse, o nunca se volveran a ver?**

**_  
P.O.V. BELLA**

Me encontraba arreglando mis maletas, ya que mi madre, mi tia y yo nos ibamos a la capital.** N/A: Se encuentran en Mexico, se iran al D.F. por si las dudas.**

Ahora nos encontrabamos en la parada de taxis, cuando un joven de cabello cobrizo, delgado y un poco musculoso con ojos verdes esmeralda tomó mis maletas, y como yo no sabia quien era, tomé lo primero que encontre ( un rodillo de madera de esos que usan para aplanar la masa ) y le golpee, hasta que me di cuenta que el era el taxista.

Deseé que la tierra me tragara, habia golpeado a ese joven , me disculpe con el durante todo el camino, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no lo sabia - dije arrepentida por enesima vez.

-Tranquila, no lo sabias, no te agovies - me dijo sonriendo torcidamente

Me recorde respirar en ese momento, era tan guapo.

-Llegamos al aeropuerto - murmuro - por cierto, me llamo Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella...Salas**. N/A: Asi se apellida Ana, su madre en la novela.**

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y compramos los boletos, al parecer Edward tambien iba a a la capital.

**Sé que es corto, pero no tengo mucha imaginacion hoy, mi novio termino conmigo y estoy muy deprimida, las compensare, lo prometo.**


	3. Melodiosa

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya sabeis que ni Lazos de amor ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

No me arrepentía en lo más minimo por haber causado ese accidente, yo sigo siendo la connsentida de mi tío Eduardo... ** N/A: Esta locamente enamorada de su tío raro ¿no?xD**

Claro que, me siento un poco mal por mi trilliza, Alice, ya que es ciega, UN POCO.

**P.O.V. Ana**

Llegamos a nuestra casa en la capital, era un lugar muy bonito y a mi...hija le gustaba mucho este lugar, si ella era feliz, yo era feliz.

Había investigado sobre el paradero de la niña, su nombre era Isabella Swan Drywer(*), trilliza de Alice Swan D. y Rosalie Swan D.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Mis hermanos Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale **N/A: Uno de los hermanos del muchacho en la novela es adoptado vale?.**

Esa chica que me habia golpeado en la parada de taxis, se veia tan adorable, no paro de disculparse en todo el camino.

Viviamos en el mismo departamento, eramos vecinos, ¿coincidencia, no? descubrí que le encantaba cantar, tenia una melodiosa voz.

Estábamos en un restaurante cenando ( yo la invite ) y comenzo el concurso de canto, por supuesto ella se anotó al concurso.

-Cantaré ' Que no quede huella ' (**) - anunció al dueño.

Comenzo a cantar y cantaba muy bien. Cuando terminó todo el restaurante estalló en aplausos.

Estaba claro, me habia enamorado de Isabella Salas...

**Hola! sigo algo deprimida pero me inspiré...**

*** Ese es el apellido de Phil, pero seria raro si nomas tuviera un apellido xdd**

**** Que no quede huella - Lucero**


	4. Sollozos y Duchas frías

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya sabeis que ni Lazos de amor ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**P.O.V. Alice**

Me encontraba en una institucion para ciegos, frente a la estatua de la Virgen de Guadalupe, rezando...

-Virgen Santa - suspiré - ayuda a mi tía a encontrar a Isabella, la extrañamos muchísimo - imploré mientras densas lágrimas caian por mis mejillas.

**P.O.V. Jasper**

Escuhé unos sollozos venir de la capilla de la institucion, entré y lo que vi me entristeció mucho.

-Virgen Santa - suspiró Alice ( mi mejor amiga ) - ayuda a mi tía a encontrar a Isabella, la extrañamos muchísimo - imploró

Entré a la habitación y la abracé, eramos amigos desde que ella entró a la institución, queria que supierta que estaría siempre para ella, pase lo que pase.

-No llores Ally - le dije - van a encontrar a tu hermana, ya lo verás - la consolé.

-Gracias Jazz - me dijo - extraño muchísimo a Isabella - gimoteó.

-Tranquila, no llores, todo estará bien - le aseguré.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Cuando canté en el restaurante, todos me aplaudieron.

Llegando al departamento, me di una ducha, me puse mi bata de seda y a dormir.

**~ A las 2:30 a.m. ~**

Unos toques a mi puerta me despertaron, me levanté para ver a Edward con los ojos abiertos de par en par al verme en esa ropa.

-Err...Bella... - noté que un ligero rubor cubria sus mejillas - queria de..decirte que..que...cantaste muy bien en el restaurante - dijo de carrerilla y se fué.

Me volví a dormir, extrañada de que por eso me alla despertado.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Joder, estaba mas duro que un adolescente con hormonas, ver a Bella así me dieron ganas de...'_'¡Concéntrate idiota!'' _me dijo mi consciencia.

Me sentí un completo idiota al hacerle creer que solo habia tocado su puerta para decirle como habia cantado, patético.

Estaba seguro de tres cosas..

1°-Me había enamorado de Isabella Salas

2°-Esta chica me volvería loco

3°-Debo darme una ducha fría, muy fría.

**Holaa!**

**Solo para avisar que aquí Jasper tambien es Ciego ¿vale? **

**Jeje y el punto Numero 3°- de lo que dijo Edward era por que soy muy risueña y porque estoy de buen humor.**

**~ Belly ~**


	5. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya sabeis que ni Lazos de amor ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

Me desperté temprano para ponerme hermosa ( como si ya no lo fuera ) pensé arrogantemente.

Me puse un vestido negro halter de D&G que dejaba ver un generoso trozo de mi escote, y unos zapatos de tacon de aguja.

Me pinté mis labios de rojo sangre y utilicé una sombra negra en mis ojos, mientras cepillaba mi rubia cabellera y le ondulaba las puntas.

Toda una diosa.

Fuí a la habitación de mi tío mientras acomodaba el vestido de manera que se me vieran mas los pechos.

-Buenos días, tío - dije con voz melosa - cómo amaneciste? - pregunté mientras ''inocentemente'' me inclinaba dandole una buena vista de mi escote.

-Bien querida - dijo sin mirarme - y tu? - preguntó mientras me miraba por primera vez pero nisiquiera causé un 'wow' de su parte.

No le dí importancia y tomé las llaves de mi ostentoso Descapotable color Rojo Fuego. Cortesía de mi tío.

Me paseé por las calles de la capital y paré en un centro comercial, necesitaba renovar mi guardaropas.

Pasé por la tienda de vestidos, y ahi, frente a mis ojos una muchacha que aparentaba mi edad, era identica a Alice y a mí, y si ella era...?

No. No podía ser cierto. Ella murió ahogada en el río.

Me miró fijamente. Me fui rapidamente de ese lugar, un sollozo involuntario escapo de mi pecho.

No puede ser. Mi trilliza estaba viva.

Un momento...

Eso significa que si la encuentran, tengo que compartir la herencia, de por sí era poco lo que me tocaba por que Alice era ciega, ya me imagino con ella por ser la desaparecida.

Nadie sabra que la vi hoy.

Debo mantener el secreto.

**Como ven, es el primer encuentro entre estas dos, que zorra Rose verdad?**

**Cuando vi los primeros 2 reviews me puse a dar saltitos estilo Alice xDD Nos vemos en el prox capitulo.**

**~ Belly ~**


	6. Encuentro ¡y más sollozos!

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya sabeis que ni Lazos de amor ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**P.O.V Rosalie**

No dejaría que la encontraran, mi tío era solo mío.

No compartiría la herencia.

Me encargaría de que no la encontrarÍan. Como que me llamo Rosalie Swan Drywer.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Estaba en una tienda de vestidos, y esa rubia, era muy parecida a mi, pero eso era un lugar publico, ¡ No un prostíbulo !

Saliendo de ahi habia decidido ir al parque con Edward, pero ahí había, otra chica, con facciones finas, cabello negro corto por encima de los hombros y tambien era similar a mi.

De repente sentí como una puñalada me crecía en el pecho, y unos nublados recuerdos venían a mi...

**Flash Back**

_Un auto, el barranco, tres niñas, tres muñequitas de porcelana, una niña calló en el río, se la llevó la corriente. Era yo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

No podía creerlo, esas dos muchachas, eran mis hermanas, eramos trillizas.

Y lo que más me dolía.

Ana no era mi madre.

Me mintió.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me senté en una banca y sollocé hasta que mis ojos quedaron secos.

**P.O.V. Alice**

Escuché sollozos en una banca continua a la mia, me acerqué.

- Qué pasa ? -pregunté

- Alice, hermanita - me dijo, me congelé - soy Isabella - sollozó

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lloramos mucho.

-Te extrañé mucho Issa - gimoteé

- Yo tambien, Ally - me contestó - Las extrañé muchísimo - gimoteó

Nos despedimos, en un tiempo le avisaría a mi tía Estela lo que pasó.

_  
**Diga YOO la que quiere matar a Rosalie ¬¬**

**No os preocupeis, que tendrá su merecido.**

**Por cierto, Sí habra algo entre Ally ~ Jazz**

**~ Belly ~ **


	7. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya sabeis que ni Lazos de amor ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**P.O.V Bella**

Después de ese día me comunicaba diario con Alice, me entristeció saber que era ciega, pero de todas maneras es mi hermana y la amo.

Me comportaba mas distante con Ana y Sofía, nunca me dijeron la verdad.

Me enteré que Edward lo sabía. Y nunca me lo dijo.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Bella se portaba muy cortante conmigo.

Me pregunto por qué.La vi en el jardín, hablaré con ella.

-Bella, debemos hablar - le dije serio

-Te escucho - me dijo secamente

-Te estás comportando muy mal, que te pasa? - le dije con un hilo de voz.

Se dió la vuelta y me encaró.

-ME HAN MENTIDO! - rugió, furiosa - ANA NO ES MI MADRE

Me congelé en mi sitio, ella lo sabía.

-OS ODIO A TODOS - espetó - OS ODIO

Se fue dejandome ahi parado.

Como ven, Bella ya lo descubrió, dejad reviews!

**~ Belly ~ **


	8. Rubia de bote

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya sabeis que ni Lazos de amor ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Me fuí a mi cuarto me encerré y comencé a sollozar, ella me odiaba, no debí ocultarle la verdad.

-Porqué Bella, Porqué?¡? - me decía a mi mismo entre sollozos

Sollocé durante horas, hasta el anochecer, debía recuperar el cariño de Bella.

Salí a pasear y entré en una tienda de ropa de Dama/Caballeros y ahí, vi a una mujer, de mi edad **N/A: Todos tienen 18. **Con un strapple blanco, y note que no traia bra, con una falda blanca que mas parecia cinturón. Rubia.

Notó que la miraba fijamente y sonrió ¿Seductora? y caminó hacia a mí moviendo las caderas horrendamente.

-Hola - dijo melosa - mi nombre es Tanya - ronroneó - te gustaría pasar un buen rato conmigo? - se me ofreció, puta.

-No salgo con zorras que se ofrecen al primero que miran - dije, asqueado

Me miró y puso cara de perro mojado en la lluvia.

Mal intento.

-Por favooooor - chilló - Soy hermosa, guapa y tengo un cuerpazo, anda, ven conmigo - se me siguio ofreciendo.

Me fui de ese lugar con la puta pisandome los talones, entre a mi auto y me fui a toda velocidad dejandola ahi parada.

**Hola hola, se que el capi anterior fue muy corto, pero mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones a 50 k/m a la redonda u.u **

**Orita en un ratito actualizo otraves, yo NUNCA dejaré pausados mis Fics, amenos que sea realmente necesario, así que, minimo por dia, debo subir 3 - 8 capitulos.**

**~ Belly ~**


	9. El plan infalible

**Disclaimer: Bueno, nada es mío salvo la trama, si encuentran algún **_**Plagio les pido que me avisen, gracias.**_

_**Nota: Lo sé, me tardé demasiado pero tengo mis motivos! esque cuando subí mi anterior capítulo , fui a comer y se me rompieron 3 muelas T-T me llevaron al dentista y no me dejaron agarrar el ordenador por días.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemmon, si eres sensible, no lo leas.**_

_**Disfruten el capi!  
**_

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

Si no hacía algo pronto, mi tía Estela y mi tío Eduardo ( mi tesoro ) encontrarian a Isabella y me dejarían sin herencia, ya que la mayor parte era para Alice y el resto para mi.

Decidi llamar a mi aliado.

-Oswaldo al habla - dijo él

-Hola bebé - conteste melosa - necesito tu ayuda

-Para qué soy bueno hermosa? - contestó, el podía ser todo un animal, pero conmigo era todo un hombre.

-Encontré a mi trilliza en el Mall y si no hago algo la encontrarán y le darán mas hrencia que a mí! - chillé como la niña caprichosa que soy.

-Vale, nos vemos en la cafetería en media hora. - ordenó

-Claro, amo - ronroneé

-Espero que valga la pena - gimió

-Claro que valdrá la pena - gemí sonoramente, agradecí que no hubiera nadie en la casa.

Me puse un vestido corto negro con un escotazo y unos tacones de aguja negros y un prendedor para el cabello con forma de rosa roja, me pinté los labios de color rojo y mis pestañas las enchiné y pinté.

**En la cafetería...**

Me encontraba en una mesa apartada de todas, esperando a Oswaldo, en eso llegó, muy guapo.

-Hola presiosura - ronroneó en mi oído - cuéntame tu plan y luego te encontrarás gimiendo mi nombre - gimió bajito.

Le conté mi plan y le pareció perfecto, se trataba de disfrazarme de fantasma y hacerle creer a mi tía que Issa estaba muerta.

**Aqui comienza el lemmon, no soy muy buena pero, lo intenté XD**

Ahora nos encontrabamos en la casa de Oswaldo, el sobre mí besandonos (**N/A: Aunque este enamorada de su tio, es amante y cómplice de Oswaldo, que es un papacito XD**)

Oswaldo se encontraba quitandome el vestido, el estaba en boxer y yo ya estaba en bragas, ya que no me puse sujetador...

Oswaldo! -gemí cuando comenzo a mordisquear uno de mis pechos mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro.

Esta vez, yo estaba arriba y el abajo, estabamos desnudos y jadeando, entonces decidí jugar un poco.

Tomé su gran erección en mis manos y comencé a masajearla y el gritaba mi nombre, y gemía.

-Me...voy a...correr - dijo como pudo

Entonces metí su gran ereccion en mi boca y deje que se corriera ahí, tragué todo y limpia los restos con mi lengua.

Tomé un respiro y decidí encenderlo más, con mis manos me comencé a acariciar mientras el y yo gemiamos, introducí un dedo en mi centro, metí otro y me comencé a masturbar.

-Me vas a matar - gimió en mi oído, mientras ,lamía mis pezones y ponía sus manos en mi trasero- correte para mi nena - y con eso, me corri en mi mano, el chupó mi cllítoris mientras yo, gemía como perra en celo.

**Hola amigas! al fin regresé, perdón si fuí muy grafica en el lemmon, o si de plano fue una porquería, pero como que ando excitada porque vi una película que me puso a 100, vi '' Remember Me '', jejej aunque dejé de verla cuando terminó la escena de sexo *o* y pues me inspiré al lemmon XD  
Nos leemos**

**~ Belly ~**


	10. Alice y Jasper

**Disclaimer: Bueno, nada es mío salvo la trama, si encuentran algún **_**Plagio les pido que me avisen, gracias.**_

**No me culpen! me estoy quedando ciega D: es de verdad me mandaron a hacer unos lentes (muy bonitos XD) y tengo **_**Hypermiopía (**_**raro nombre) y si no me pongo unos lentes de acuerdo a mi graduacion puedo quedar ciega D: asi que si me desaparesco no se preocupen, que ya estoy tratando mis ojitos :3 pero igual debo tener cuidado disfruten el capi!.**

**P.O.V. Alice**

Estaba en la institución de ciegos, con Jazz en la capilla.

-Muchas gracias Virgencita - agradecí contenta - me escuchaste y me ayudaste a encontrar a mi hermana - dije de todo corazón.

-Vamos Ally, debemos volver a casa - me dijo

El y yo ya eramos novios, y mi fmilia lo aprobava era el chico perfecto (^~^)**(*)  
**

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 3:47, Rose no estaba, y salió desde la mañana, que raro...

No había nadie mas en la casa, puesto que Rosalie habia salido y los demas fueron de compras.

Decidimos ir a dar un paseo (**N/A: Jasper no es ciego, fue un error mío en el otro capi XD)**

**P.O.V. Jasper**

Alice era tan..tan... no tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que es.

Cabello negro azabache con puntas rebeldes apuntando a diferentes direcciones, facciones finas como un duendecillo, sus ojos eran de un color gris (**N/A:Los ciegos tienen ojos grises, si me equivoco, avisenme xD) **tan profundo y tan hermoso.

Era delgada y de baja estatura, hasta me recordaba a campanita.

Paseamos por el parque hasta por las 6:00 cuando la llevé a su casa, ya estaba toda su familia, exepto la hermana ¿Rosalía?

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡De este capítulo!**

**Jajajaja bueno, he vuelto pero miren mi problema :S aparte estoy castigada y solo podré actualizar en las tardes o cuando no me esten vigilando, por culpa de mi hermano ¬.¬**

**~ Belly ~ **


	11. ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen asi como tampoco la historia, es adaptada de una novela.**

**P.O.V Bella**

No podía perdonar a mi... a Ana, me habia mentido sobre mi pasado...

_Ella te cuidó como a una madre..._

Mi conciencia tenía razon, pero ella me oculto que era una de las trillizas Drywer

_Le romperás el corazon, ella se preocupó por ti y te cuido como si fueras su verdadera hija..._

Debo buscar a Ana, tengo que hablar con ella.

Saqué mi telefono celular y marque el numero de Edward.

-Edward Cullen -Contestó serio

-Edward, soy yo, Bella -Dije, no me habia dado cuenta que habia comenzado a llorar.

-Isabella? que quieres?- Me dijo secamente - Tu saliste de mi vida hace mucho tiempo - Dijo, era cierto, fue hace casi 3 años...Un sollozo involuntario salio de mi.

-Edward por favor escuchame, debo hablar con Ana! -Casi rogué -Por favor solo necesito saber si sigue viviendo en su departamento y no te molestaré mas -Solloce

-...- Silencio -No veo una razon por la que deba decirtelo - dijo a secas

-Edward cuando chocaste y estuviste en coma por 2 meses yo estuve ahi contigo, cuidandote y animandote hasta que despertaste-Dije recordando cuando el estuvo al borde de la muerte.

-...-Escuchaba su respiracion...

_Tutututututuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Me había colgado.

Edward me colgó.

No quiere ayudarme.

Me odia.

-Debo ir con Alice -Dije antes de salir por la puerta de mi casa y dirijirme a la suya.

Toqué la puerta.

Me abrio Jasper, el novio de Alice.

-¿Rosalie? -Dijo, supongo que me debio haber confundido con ella.

-Soy Isabella, la otra hermana de Alice, puedes llamarme Bella.

-Oh claro claro, Pasa Bella -Dijo sonriendo cortes- Alice está en la sala

-Gracias... Jasper, cierto?

-Si, Alice, aqui esta Bella - dijo dandole un abrazo a Alice.

-Bella?- preguntó mi trilliza - Bella me da gusto que estés aqui- dijo sonriendo

Me acerqué para abrazarla, me alegraba muchisimo volver a ver a Alice.

-Alice - Dije, no me habia dado cuenta que habia comenzado a llorar

-Bella? que pasa porque lloras? - dijo preocupada

-Alice, debo encontrar a Ana Salas, tengo que hablar con ella...-dije

-Ella es como tu madre, cierto?-dijo mientras me abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos- Te ayudare a encontrarla...

-Ella es como una madre para mi -dije calmandome

-Tranquila, te ayudare a encontrarla- me dijo- Jasper, dile a James (El criado xD) que traiga un té de manzanilla.

-Ya escuché - dijo el criado con cara de :Sad Troll:**(*)** y fue a la cocina

Rompí a carcajadas por la cara de James.

Sonó el telefono, James contestó...

-Casa de los Swan Drywer...-dijo

-Es para usted, señorita Isabella...

**:OOO Quien será?**

**Bueno, he vuelto para consentirlas, ya voy para la Secundaria, no tendre mucho tiempo pero, hare lo posible por actualizar, las quiero.**

**(*) Sad Troll, busquen en Google Imágenes, en lo personal esa cara me da mucha risa.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**~ Belly ~**


End file.
